This invention relates to mechanical assemblies and more particularly to a subscriber carrier channel unit assembly and corner support members thereof.
A subscriber carrier channel unit essentially comprises one or more printed circuit (PC) boards or cards having electrical elements and circuitry mounted thereon. In some channel units, a single PC card is mounted in the open side of a case which encloses the electrical circuit elements. In other channel units, two PC cards are placed next to each other, with electrical circuit elements located between the cards. The two cards are locked together in a parallel spaced-apart relationship in one channel unit by locating cylindrical metal rods or standoffs that are perpendicular to the cards at the four corners thereof. The metal standoffs are attached to the cards by screws. A plastic faceplate is attached to the front of the unit. It is time-consuming to assemble such a channel unit, which also may be distorted by longitudinal movement of the PC cards. In another channel unit, the two PC cards are attached together by cylindrical plastic standoffs manufactured by Richco Plastic Co. that have snap details on both ends thereof which fit into openings in the four corners of the PC cards. A plastic faceplate is also attached to the front of these other channel units. These plastic standoffs are relatively expensive, protrude a considerable distance beyond the cards, and allow them to wobble. In a further channel unit, a metal wrapper extends all the way around the perimeter of the two cards and is attached to the latter by tabs which are soldered to the cards. Such a channel unit is expensive.